


The day before Tomorrow

by bledrakon



Series: Magic and Time are much better when not Together [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sadness, Sorrow, Stealing Magic, Time Travel, dragneel brothers, happiness, mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bledrakon/pseuds/bledrakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new mage, that goes by the name the Sorcerer, is stealing magic all around Earth Land; and it's Team Natsu's mission to stop him. Why is the Sorcerer stealing magic? What's his purpose? Will Team Natsu survive the ordeal unscratched? Will they loose their magic?</p><p>Magic is dangerous, especially if used with evil purposes, but time is even more, especially when you play with it.</p><p>A/N: I'm really bad at writing summaries but I did my best. I plan on posting at least one chapter per month, if I have time I may post two or more.</p><p>(More tags to be added)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! I've been thinking on writing this story for so long but I was kind of lazy and didn't have much inspiration, since it's easier to think of a story in your head and seeing the images of how you want something to happen rather than writing it.
> 
> This is story is kind of beta'd but neither by beta or I have english as our first language so there may still be some mistakes, especially since this is my first time writing something this complex (at least is complex for me)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Fairy Tail nor it's characters belong to me, they are the work of Hiro Mashima.

“Well, now that we are all here…” said Makarov when, finally, Mermaid Heel’s master, Reinsha, arrived and sat just beside him. 

This reunion, or rather, this gathering of guild masters consisted of Makarov Dreyar, Fairy Tail master, Ooba Babasaama, Lamia Scale master, Reinsha Shazidia, Mermaid Heel master, Bob, Blue Pegasus master and finally Sting Eucliffe, Sabertooth master and the one gathering all of them here. They were in Sabertooth's meeting room, a large room with a round large wooden table, because, according to Sting, every-guild-needs-a-round-table-if-not-you're-not-an-official-guild reason.

Makarov, didn’t know what was this meeting about, but when Sting called two days ago telling him in a desperate voice that he needed him for a master gathering _now_ , with a lot of emphasis in when the meeting should take place, he couldn’t think of anything. What would need a master gathering in so short notice? But even after thinking for two complete days, Makarov couldn’t really say he had an answer for his own question.

“Tell us Master Sting” said Ooba, being as lost as Makarov was. “Why did you gather us here?” she asked. “If it’s not worth it I’ll make you spin” she said with her right hand lifted and spinning her index finger.

“I promise it’s worth it, Master Babasaama. This actually concern all of you” Sting said, his normal smirk missing from his face. “Well, this actually concerns every mage in all Fiore. 

“Get to the point, Master Sting” said Bob, forgetting his/her usual friendly and feminine tone.

“Three weeks ago an S-class mission arrived to Sabertooth,” Sting started his explanation “the mission consisted of stopping a wizard known as the Sorcerer, that’s what the flier said, from stealing magic.”

“Stealing magic?!” all of the other masters said at the same time.

“That’s impossible!” Reinsha said.

“It’s actually possible, but it would kill the mage” explained Bob.

“It’s not impossible, and my mages didn’t die” Sting continued “But as I was saying, it was a S-class mission and a difficult one, so I decided to send Orga and Rufus, two of the best wizards in Sabertooth. A week later, that’s how long the mission was suppose to take, they didn’t return neither they sent a message saying they’ll take longer, so I sent Rogue with Frosch to check on them.” Sting made a pause, like if what he was going to said was the worst thing that could have happened. “He found them in a hospital, they didn’t remember what had happened, so Rogue decided to take them to the guild for further examination.”

“I still don’t see the problem in here” Makarov said “it’s normal for brats to end up in hospital after difficult missions. Mine always end up in hospital or injured, they are quite the paperwork.”

“Please let me finish, Master Makarov.” Sting said, looking at Makarov with the most sad eyes anyone could have. Sting was just a kid, Makarov had to remember himself, just like his brats; the only difference was that Sting had the weight of being a guild Master on his shoulders. “After having them checked, we found nothing wrong with them, except the fact that they didn’t remember what had happened. They were forbidden to use their magic until they were in better shape, that’s why we didn’t notice any trouble at first. But last week we had a magic competition at Sabertooth, and when it was Orga’s turn he couldn’t even make a single lightning. At first I thought it was something normal because he hadn’t use his magic for almost a week, but then it was Rufus turn and the same happened.”

All the masters knew what this meant.

“They lost their magic” Sting started crying, tears falling slowly from his eyes, forgetting completely his place as master, and showing the 19 year old teen he really was. “They lost it completely, there’s not even a trace that it once was there. Nothing at all. And the worst part is that they didn’t even notice!”

“It’s not your fault, Master Sting” Bob said again in his/her feminine tone, trying to console Sting.

"That's right Master Sting, it's not your fault, all missions have their risk." Master Makarov knew this since the second he became a member of Fairy Tail, but his guild had never suffered a lost like this one. Loosing one's magic? That was the end of a mage, not to mention it was impossible, at least to Makarov. He remembered one time he asked Porlyusica about a mage loosing their magic, she looked at him with eyes of indifference and told him that that feature was actually impossible because a mage that loose their magic was a death mage, that he must stop asking her senseless stuff, and focus on taking care of his brats. "But..." Makarov said, looking at Sting with a fierce gaze "We are going to stop this Sorcerer and find a way to return Orga's and Rufus's magic. Fairy Tail is going to do all in their power to help you."

"Thanks, Master Makarov" said Sting, wiping away his tears.

"Lamia Scale will also help, we're not going to let the Fairies take all the glory." Ooba said, spinning her index finger.

"Neither does Pegasus!"

"Mermaid Heel is going to show you all what mermaids are capable of."

"It's decided, we are going to send our best team to look for this Sorcerer and bring him to justice, but we must be careful so he won't steal more magic. Master Sting, I will ask of you to send us the information you've gathered concerning the Sorcerer and his abilities."

"Yes, I'll ask Rogue to gather all the information and I'll hand it out to you before you leave to your guilds."

"Don't worry, Master Sting, you can count on all of us." 

 


	2. So the mission begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first chapter, it was beta'd by a friend so I hope there aren't any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Fairy Tail does not belong to me nor it's characters.

A week after the gathering of masters, all information available was given to the guild masters. ‘Worried’ couldn’t describe what Makarov was feeling after reading all the information concerning the Sorcerer. He was terrified! There were already twenty cases concerning this Sorcerer, all with the same story: a strong and powerful wizard loosing their magic with no after effects, no magic deficiency disease, just amnesia of what actually made them lose their magic and everything about their mission to find the Sorcerer. Makarov was terrified of the idea of sending his brats to  look for this dangerous mage, but something had to be done, Fairy Tail couldn’t stand still while there was a wizard stealing magic from others, specially if they didn’t know why.

And that’s how Makarov decided who to send to this dangerous but important mission, team Natsu was perfect for the job. Having Erza as the leader, even if the team was called after Natsu, always worked, with her being an S-class wizard and more than capable at keeping Natsu and Gray under control, he knew the mission will be successful, but not easy though. And the rest of the team worked perfectly in harmony…. almost. Natsu may be a little… dumb, but he was really strong and even if he caused a lot of havoc and property damage, he would never let anyone hurt his friends. Gray is the oposite of Natsu, while Natsu is a hot-headed, Gray was a cool-headed, he normally thought more his actions than Natsu, but could be trusted as much.

Then there was Lucy, whilst not as strong as Gray or Natsu she was close to their power thanks to the year she spent training when Fairy Tail got disbanded, she was really intelligent and could analyze any situation and find a suitable solution for most problems. Wendy was still a child, but a strong one nevertheless, her healing magic make her a really valuable aspect of Fairy Tail, and her kindness even more. And finally, the two exceeds, Happy and Carla, each with their own set of abilities and values, but could be trusted with any task. But even with Fairy Tail’s strongest team, Makarov was still scared that the Sorcerer would steal their magic.

 And that was how, Makorov found himself standing in front of his whole guild, ready to explain the mission and its risks, but also to warn his other brats about the danger this Sorcerer was.

“Everyone!” Makarov shouted from the balcony on the second floor “I need your attention.” It was normally for him to call them all, normally to scold them about all the havoc they’ve caused, but now the news were different. 

At the serious tone of their master, everyone stopped what they were doing and gathered to pay attention to what their master wanted to tell them, he had spoken to them from the balcony many time, but that kind of tone was rarely used.

“What is it, master?” asked Erza, always knowing that something was far more from what it looked like.

“As you all know, last week I went to a masters gathering convoked by Master Sting”. Everyone nodded, more to themselves than anything else. “There, Master Sting gave us information about a mission some of Sabertooth’s members had. This mission consisted on finding and stopping a wizard known as the Sorcerer. This wizard has the ability to steal someone else’s magic without any side effects.”

At hearing this, everyone gasped. A mage who could steal magic? That was impossible.

“Master” Erza said in her menacing tone “I’m sorry to interrupt, but stealing someone else’s magic without some kind of after effect it’s impossible.”

“I know Erza” said Makarov in an understanding voice “That’s what we told Master Sting, but there are several cases where the Sorcerer stole magic without after effects. Rufus and Orga are two of them.”

“Master,” Lucy spoke “you’re saying that they…” Her mouth opened in disbelieve and her right hand went directly to her mouth. _How could this happen?_ She thought, she couldn’t believe the fact that wizards she knew had lost their ability to wield magic.

“Yes, Lucy. I’m sorry to say it, but it’s true. In total there have been twenty cases, including Rufus and Orga, and they will continue to increase unless we stop the Sorcerer.”

“What are we going to do, Master?” asked Mirajane, she still couldn’t believe what the master was telling them. From the experience she had with the Thunder God tribe and the Magic Barrier Particles, she knew that having your magic weakened could cause magic deficiency disease, so she conclude that being a wizard and having your magic be taken completely could cause only one thing, death. 

“All guilds are going to send one team to look for this Sorcerer and stop him, the other members will continue with their own missions but being more careful and cautious about this dangerous wizard”

“And who are you sending, master?” asked Wendy, the girl was terrified of this new menace but she was determined to stop him.

“After thinking and analyzing the situation, I believe team Natsu is the right choice for this mission. You can all back off if you want, though, I’m not forcing anyone into this dangerous mission.”

“We never back off!” shouted Natsu and Gray, with their magic stirring inside them and dancing across their skin. They were ready to fight, to defend and protect their friends and all the people from Fiore.

“Okay then. I need team Natsu to gather in my office to receive more information about this mission.”

“Aye, sir!” shouted Natsu and together with Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Carla went directly to Makarov’s office.

 

———————————

 

“If you refuse to go to this mission, I’ll understand. It’s really dangerous and it has a lot of risks” was the first thing Makarov said after everyone entered his office.

“Master….” Lucy started, but was interrupted by Natsu.

“Don’t worry Gramps, we’ll finish this mission without any casualties. I promise.” Natsu gave Makarov his characteristic smile, and everyone agreed with him.

“Natsu’s right, master” Erza said “We cannot let this Sorcerer loose, we need to stop him before there are more mages that fall into his trap. We’ll be careful.”

“I knew I could count on you, but I need everyone to be sure they want to go on this mission. Wendy?”

“Yes, master!” The young Dragon-slayer exclaimed “I’m ready to go, it might be scary but I want to stop him as soon as possible.”

“Gray?”

“I’m in. I agree with everything Erza and this flame-brain said, we need to stop him.”

“Lucy?”

“I know this mission is dangerous, but as Fairy Tail wizards it’s our job to stop this Sorcerer, specially if people are suffering because of him.” The celestial wizard was scared, but her determination was grater.

“Carla?”

“If Wendy’s going, I’m going too. Someone needs to take care of this brats.”

“Happy?”

“Aye, sir! Natsu and I come together” said the blue exceed.

“Great, I’ll give you the details of this mission.”

Makarov spent the rest of the afternoon explaining his brats and the information that had been recollected about the Sorcerer. There wasn’t much, since must of his victims didn’t remember what happened when they lost their magic, but there was one, a civilian, that was hiding in the shadows when some mages confronted the Sorcerer. He said that this wizard was specially good at hand to hand combat, but his magic —the normal one, not the one that stole the magic form others— had a large range. He also revealed that the wizards that were fighting the Sorcerer passed out after he pressed his hand on their chest, believing that that was the moment when he stole the others magic.

After the meeting with the Master, Erza decided that team Natsu needed their own private meeting, before heading to the mission tomorrow morning. They decided on using an empty room at the guild, since this wasn’t a topic they could speak freely at any place.

“I want to make something clear” Erza said as everyone sat down “We are not risking our lives and magic for this mission.”

“But-” Gray tried to speak, but Erza continued talking.

“We’ll stop the Sorcerer but without risking ourselves, there is no point to this mission if we lose our magic. We will not engage the Sorcerer at hand to hand combat, so will fight at long range. Understood?”

“But-” This time it was Natsu ho tried to intervene.

“I’ll ask one more time. Understood?”

“Yes, sir. Sorry, yes ma’am!” both Gray and Natsu said in unison, lifting their left hands to their foreheads and saluting like soldiers.

“Great. Now that that is clear, we need to discuss our battle plan. Wendy and Carla” the read-headed said “you’ll be in rearguard, supporting with your magic.”

“Understood!” agreed both.

“Lucy.” Erza turned and gazed at the celestial mage “Just call spirits that can fight at long range, and if you decide to use one of your star dresses, use one that has long range attacks. Taurus is definitely out of question.”

“Okay, Erza!” said the blonde whilst nodding.

“Gray, you’ll only use attacks that do not require being close to our opponent. Attacks like Ice-Make:Lance or Ice-Make: Arrows will be pretty useful.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

“Natsu, must of your attacks require touching your opponent, so you’ll be fighting in the rearguard with Wendy.”

“But-”

“But, if a moment comes where we need to fight at close range, you’ll be the one to do it, only if you want obviously.” Natsu nodded enthusiastically at these. “But you have to make sure you don’t let the Sorcerer touch, specially on the chest.”

“Happy and Carla” Erza said, looking directly at both exceeds “you’ll be in charge of flying us out of danger. If you see that one of us is at the Sorcerer’s reach, you’ll intervine to get us back to a safe distance.”

“Aye, sir!”   “Sure”  said both exceeds at the same time.

“Great, I will only use armors that have long range attacks, principally my Heaven’s Wheel Armor.” She made a pause and continued “Now that everything is clear, we have to rest to be at the guild tomorrow morning, exactly at 8 a.m. not a second late.”

And like that, everyone leave to their respective homes, to pack and rest for the hard and strenuous mission coming up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on I'll start posting once a month, I'll try to post more but with school and some other activities I have it's quite difficult.
> 
> I promise next chapter will have action, this is just introducing to the main plot of the story. Also, next chapter will by longer. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter and tell my what you think on the comments. 
> 
> Thanks


	3. Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating in like... forever but here is the new chapter!
> 
> Enjoy.

As usual, it was 8:01 a.m. and the only ones waiting at the guild entrance were Erza, Lucy, Wendy and Carla; Natsu, Happy and Gray where no-where on sight.

“Typical,” said Erza sighing “they are late. I swear that if they don’t arrive in one second, I’m not giving the Sorcerer any chance of stealing their magic because I’m going to kill them myself.”

“Erza-san…”

“Come on Erza, don’t be so rough on them. It’s a hard mission, they need time to prepare for it” said Lucy trying to advocate for her friends, even though she was scared of Erza.

“I don’t mind, they should’ve been here at the hour we agreed on, and that was” she made a pause to look at her watch “5 minutes and 3 seconds ago.” The minutes continued passing, but there was no sight of the Ice-mage and the Dragon-slayer.

Finally, after another 5 long and agonizing minutes, at least for the Celestial wizard and the Sky Dragon-slayer, Gray and Natsu appeared, with Happy trailing behind. They were fighting, as usual, and they were so enroll in their fight that they didn’t seem to care about the death glare Erza was giving them both.

“I said” screamed Natsu “I’m the one who’s going to beat the crap out of that Sorcerer.”

“Just because Erza gave you permission to be the one to fight him at close range, doesn’t meant you’ll be the on to do it, flame-brain.”

“Ice-princess”

“Squinty Eyes”

“Droopy Eyes”

“Flame Breath”

“Pervy Popsicle”

“Fie-”

But before Gray could finish his last insult to Natsu, both rivals where already unconscious on the floor, thanks to a bump on the head, courtesy of Erza.

“I told you to be on time, idiots!” Erza shouted at the two unconscious forms on the ground, even though they couldn’t hear her “Now, we may be late for the train.” As she said this, she seized Gray and Natsu by their shirt collar and hair, in Gray’s case —since he wasn’t wearing any clothes except for his boxers— and leaded the way to toward the train station.

“Let’s go or we’ll be late.”

Lucy, Carla, Wendy and Happy followed without question, afraid to infuriate the red-head even more. 

Just when they arrived at the train station both, Natsu and Gray, regain consciousness and where able to pay for their own tickets and get into their seats, just for Natsu to get motion sickness the second the train started to move.

“I’m going to throw up” Natsu said with his head outside the window, his face was kind of greenish and his hands where wrapped around his belly, as if that alleviated the queasiness.

“Please don’t do that, Natsu” Lucy, who was sitting beside him said, said looking with pity eyes at the fire dragon slayer.

"That's right, Flame Breath. If you throw up, the train staff may throw you out the window, and I'll help them pleased" said Gray, looking with a devilish smile at Natsu.

"No one is throwing anything or anyone" Erza said, still angry at Natsu and Gray for arriving 8 minutes and 7 seconds late. "Come here, Natsu." Erza patted to the sit beside her.

“Can you do anything about it, Wendy?” Happy asked to the Sky Dragon-slayer, but she was also suffering from the effects of motion sickness.

“I’m sorry… Natsu-san” said a greenish Wendy, “I can’t even… do this to help you.”

“Don’t worry, Wendy” Carla said, patting Wendy’s back “It only means that you’re now a stronger dragon-slayer.” 

Natsu, knowing that nothing could be done for him, with fear and queasiness stood up form his place and sat beside Erza. Erza grabbed his head and brought it to her chest whilst punching him in the gut, with enough force to leave him unconscious. Erza lay Natsu on her lap and continued the conversation like nothing happened.

“Poor Natsu-san.”

“There is nothing you can do about it, child. Focus on not throwing up yourself.”

"We'll be arriving to Oshibana Town in about another hour and a half. Do you have any doubts about how we are going to proceed?" Erza addressed the still conscious members of the group.

"Was that really necessary?" Gray asked pointing at Natsu's unconscious form.

"Like this, he will be at peace during the trip."

"I know," Gray sighed "but last time we left him unconscious on our way to a mission, he didn't get the details of the mission and ended up almost dead." Gray said, referring to Lullaby's mission.

"We already discussed them at the guild and I don't really think he has many questions about it, if not he would have already asked them."

"Okay, if you say so" Gray murmured so Erza wouldn't hear him.

"So, continuing with our previous conversation. Do you have any doubts about this mission?”

“No, ma’am!” everyone said at the same time.

With Natsu still unconscious, the remaining hour and a half went fast. The remaining conscious members discussed more about the plan and details for the mission, nothing of real importance since they had already discussed the main issues at the guild the day before.

 

* * *

 

The second the train stopped at the station of Oshibana Town, Natsu woke up and jumped through the window to be the first one outside. While the others slowly descended form the train and Carla dragging an still queazy Wendy from it, Natsu was kissing the ground, muttering things about how glad he was that he was already on the ground and how much he loved it, etc. 

“Natsu, I think you’re exaggerating” Lucy mentioned, whilst helping Natsu get up form the ground.

“I’m not!” Natsu shouted. “I won’t ever ride a train again.”

“I think that’ll be impossible, Natsu” Lucy said, guiding a still dizzy Natsu out of the train station and on their way to their hotel.

They decided to get two rooms, a big one for the girls and a smaller one for the boys. 

“I still don’t understand why I have to sleep in the same room as this Flame Brain” Gray complained.

“Ohh.. shut up Ice princess, is not as if I wanna stay in the same room as you.”

“Want to fight, Squinty Eyes?” 

“Bring it on, Pervy Popsicle!”

Both guys bumped their heads together and started fighting. 

“Stop! Both of you!” shouted Erza, grabbing them by the neck of their shirt… this time Gray had one on. “You are going to sleep in the same room, want it or not, so you better get along because you are paying for any damage you cause. Understood?” Erza’s tone was fierce, the mission was a tough one and the continuous fights between the two of them was not what Erza needed right now. She needed to concentrate to get everyone out alive and with there magic still on them.

“Yes, ma’am!” both, Gray and Natsu nodded.

“Good. Now set in your room and come out in ten minutes, we are going to visit the eye-witness that saw the Sorcerer’s magic in action to get more intel about him.”

With Erza’s last word, Gray, Natsu and Happy ran inside the room and quickly installed their things to be outside the room in exactly 9 minutes and 30 seconds. None of the girls were ready yet, so they had to wait one more minute for the girls to get out and head for the witness’s house. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Aalton-san.” The witness, Joki Aalton, opened the door before Erza got the chance to knock. “We are from Fairy Tail.”

“I’ve been waiting for you!” said Joki in an overexcited tone “Come in.” He guided the group to his living room. “You can sit. I made some snacks, would you like some?” he asked, still with a smile in his face.

“Sure, and thank you for everything Aalton-san” Lucy said, whilst sitting in one of the couches, besides Natsu and Happy. Erza and Wendy were sitting on the couch in front of theirs, with Carla on Wendy’s lap, and Gray was sitting in the chair besides them.

“You don’t need to thank me.” Joki put a tray of cookies and drinks on the table that was in the center of the room and sat on the only sit left, a small chair just like the one Gary was sat on. “I think I need to do this for the good of others, I’m not a mage… but they have helped me a lot in all my years of life and I don’t believe is fair for them to have some guy stealing their magic. I mean… magic is a mage’s whole life, right?”

“Yes, Aalton-san. But we are still thankful that you decided to tell us what you saw exactly.” Erza leaned forward a little and rested her elbows on her knees.

“Well…” he started nervously, “I was walking down the street on my way to the market, as I do every Thursday, when I saw some kind of magic fight. It’s not strange to see mages fights in the city, but this fight seemed different, so I got closer. I know I shouldn’t have done that, I could get in the mages way and get hurt or something, but I still did.” Joki’s posture changed when he said this, as if what he saw was the most terrible thing in the world. “There were three mages from Scarmiglione against a cloaked person, but even though the fight was three against one they were losing. The fight continued, with the cloaked mage using long range attacks whilst the Scarmiglione mages were trying to get closer, assuming the other was a long range fighter."

"After a while, one of Scarmiglione mages managed to get close. He was going to attack the cloaked mage with a punch infused with his magic, that was when it happened. It was like the Sorcerer, that's how people call him right?" He made a pause and after watching Erza nodding he continued. “Well, he opened his palm and pushed the other mage in the chest. There were some sparks, like electricity, going out of his hand. And just like that, the other mage is on the floor unconscious. That happened to the other mages as well. After the fight was over, and all Scarmiglione mages were unconscious, the Sorcerer left. I don’t think he saw me, though.”

“Alton-san?” Lucy interrupted him.

“Yes.”

“How did the Sorcerer disappeared?”

“He vanished in thin air!” said Joki whilst standing up and shoving his arms in the air above his head. “One second he were there but the next one ‘Whoosh!’, he was gone. After he was gone I got closer to the mages to make sure they were still alive and called for help. I didn't know what else to do."

"That was the right decision Aalton-san. There was nothing else you could do." Erza said while nodding. "Is there anything else you recall?"

"No, I'm sorry." Joki said looking at the floor. "I wish I could be more useful."

"That's not your job, Aalton-san." Wendy said, speaking for the first time. "Your job is to tell the authorities and us mages about these incidents so we can do something about it."

"Well... if there nothing left to say, we'll like to start our search if you don't mind, Aalton-san." Lucy said.

"Oh, yeah. I don't want to hold you up for more time, better if you start searching for that Sorcerer and stop him."

"Thank you for everything" Erza said.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just want to help."

The Fairy Tail mages exited the witness house and returned to their hotel to prepare everything for their mission.

 

 

* * *

 

"Okay" Erza said as everyone sat down on the girls' room, since it was bigger. "You heard Aalton-san. Just one touch from the Sorcerer and your magic will be stolen, so we must not risk ourselves." 

Everyone nodded at this, aware of the danger they were facing. It was not everyday that Fairy Tail’s strongest team dealt with someone so strong and dangerous.

“But, how are we going to find him?” Wendy asked.

“That is the difficult part,” Erza sighed “we know the Sorcerer is in this town, so we must separate and look for him.”

“I don’t think that us separating is the best idea.” Lucy said

“Then we’ll go in groups. Natsu, Gray and Happy, you’re on the same team.” Erza looked at each boy —and cat— whilst saying it “Girls, you’re with me. Now we must go out and search for that bastard, if you find him send your magic to the sky for the other team to know their position, do not engage until we are all reunited, understood?”

“Yes, ma’am!” everyone said nodding.

Each team went their separated ways, Natsu’s team searching the east side of the city whilst Erza’s team searching the west side.

 

 

* * *

 

After searching throughout the city almost all day, Natsu’s team was about to leave the search for the next day, thinking that the Sorcerer may be replenishing his energy when they heard a scream.

“Natsu!” Gray shouted, whilst running in the direction of the scream.

“Yeah, lest’s go.” Natsu followed Gray through the streets.

Gray stopped suddenly, causing Natsu to crash against him.

“Ice princess, what the fuck are you stopping for?”

But Gray did not answer, he just kept looking in front of him. Natsu seeing his friend’s gaze, follow it until his eyes reached the same view as Gray. What he say petrified him.

There was the Sorcerer with another mage. The Sorcerer had the other grabbed by the neck, holding him whilst his other hand was flat against his chest. Magic was floating from the mage’s chest into the Sorcerer’s hand and arm, dark magic pulling at the pure magic.

Natsu couldn’t think, how could anyone do that to a mage, take everything a mage is. Natsu, in that second, thought about what his life would be without magic, without Igneel, without Fairy Tail… That’s when he took action.

“Natsu, stop!” Gray shouted, but it was too late since Natsu was already hitting with a magic-infused fist the Sorcerer.

“You bastard!” Natsu screamed in rage. “How can you do that to a mage!” Whilst Natsu hit the Sorcerer the other mage took the chance to run, with his magic damaged as the Sorcerer left it. “How can you take away everything a mage is?!”

“You wouldn’t understand,” said the Sorcerer in a deep voice “my goal is far more greater than what your fairy brains can understand.” 

Natsu continued fighting the Sorcerer at close range, ignoring everything Erza said as precaution for this mission.

Meanwhile, Gray shot his magic to the sky, hopping Erza would see it before it was too late.

“Happy,” Gray said “I need you to try and take Natsu away at from the Sorcerer.” Gray turned to look at the flying exceed, who gave him a worried expression. “Don’t worry, as soon as you grab Natsu I’ll fight the Sorcerer from here and at least try to keep him away from us until Erza, Lucy, Wendy and Carla get here.” The exceed nodded and prepared himself.

When the opportunity came, Happy flied as fast as he could towards Natsu, grabbing him by his clothes and taking him away from the Sorcerer. 

“Happy! Put me down! I wasn’t even finished with this guy.” Whilst Natsu screamed at Happy, Gray started launching attacks at the Sorcerer, keeping him at bay.

“Are you crazy, Flame Brain! He could have stollen your magic!” Gray shouted at Natsu when Happy dropped him by his side.

“I know that! But I couldn’t stop and watch how he took something so precious as magic from that other guy!”

“I understand that Natsu! I can’t imagine my life without magic, that’s why I’m not risking to let some guy take my magic, we have to think this carefully. After all, this is not like other missions we have had. I already gave the signal for Erza’s team, let’s try to hold this guy whilst they arrive.”

Natsu nodded and stepped into position, one step behind Gray.

“Let’s get started. Fire Dragon Roar!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not beta'ed and I literally finished writing it like 5 minutes before I uploaded it so it may (will) have mistakes.... I'm sorry for that.
> 
> This chapter is actually just half of what I had planned, but it was getting kind of long for me —I'm used to write really short chapters, like 4 pages— and I decided to cut it in half, I hope I'll have next chapter in two weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is just the prologue but I'll be posting the first chapter as soon as I'm done with it. I've planned this story but I may improvise something in the way, just to make it more fun and enjoyable. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think of the story.
> 
> Thanks! :3


End file.
